Picnics and Privacy
by krowl13
Summary: So this is just a cute little story about Percabeth's Month-iversary... Please read and review!


**Hi, so here is my new story ****_Picnics and Privacy. _****Please read and review :) If you have any ideas for future stories/chapters I'm looking for inspiration so feel free to let me know :) enjoy!**

**Picnics and Privacy**

Annabeth folded her arms and shook her head as Percy waved a red and white bandana in her face.

"Why can't you just tell me where we are going?" She whined.

Percy smirked, "It's a surprise, Wise Girl. That means that you don't get to know where we are going."

Annabeth groaned as she finally gave in and squeezed her eyes shut tight. She and Percy had been dating for just over four weeks now and they had been back at school for the same amount of time. Luckily, Annabeth had started at a private boarding school in the Upper East Side while Percy continued at Goode High. They would meet at Percy's Mom's apartment most days after school to get a chance to see each other. Annabeth found that ever since she got that big dope to kiss her, she missed him whenever they were apart. They were still in the awkward starting phase of the relationship though, they hadn't quite figured out each others relationship styles. One thing she did know, was that Percy loved to surprise her.

Percy grinned to himself as he started to blindfold Annabeth.

"The best part about surprises is that I know something you don't know," He teased in a singsong voice and was rewarded with an elbow in the gut.

"Tread lightly there, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth threatened in return.

Percy grinned wider as he grabbed Annabeth's hand and started to lead her out of his room, grabbing a big wicker basket as he went.

One Mrs O'Leary shadow trip later, Annabeth could hear the sound of trees rustling and teens laughing and metal clanging in the distance. Her curiosity got the better of her and she ripped off her blindfold. The first thing she saw was Percy spreading the kinks out of a blanket on the hill by the lake at Camp Half-Blood.

He looked up at her and grinned, "Happy Month-iversary!"

He stretched up his hand and yanked her down beside him. She couldn't help but smile as she took a peek in the picnic basket and saw the blue sandwiches.

"Aww Percy, this is so sweet! Did you make all this yourself?"

Percy blushed a little, "Yup, blue bread and all"

There was a rustling noise in a nearby bush. They both looked over curiously but couldn't see anything. Deciding to ignore it, Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek and grabbed a sandwich, "Well lets dig in!"

They chatted away about school and camp as they ate their lunch. There were more rustling noises as the pair talked, but they were too absorbed in each other to notice.

After the last crumb had cleared away, Annabeth looked up at Percy a little sadly. "I didn't get you anything for our Month-iversary." Then a smile crept slowly over her face as she amended, "Actually, never mind I thought of something."

Percy only had enough time to look confused before Annabeth tackled him and started kissing him passionately. He caught on quickly and responded enthusiastically. After a few minutes there was another rustle and a grunt. Annabeth and Percy broke apart and glared at the bushes.

"Someone's over there," Percy mumbled.

Annabeth slowly sat up and Percy ran to the bushes and pulled the Stoll brothers out by the scruffs of their necks. A bright red blush crawled up Annabeth's neck and filled her cheeks as she realised the boys had been watching their entire date and make out session. Annabeth saw red. She stalked up the boys and moved threateningly into their faces.

"Next time I catch either of you spying on Percy and me, gods help you, I will set the worst of Daedalus' inventions on you."

The brothers looked at each other nervously, they knew better than to mess with Annabeth in a temper. They nodded and then bolted back in the direction of the cabins.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and then howled with laughter and the boys faces.

After they calmed down, Percy looked up at Annabeth again, "I can't believe they were watching us!"

Annabeth pulled Percy closer, and leaned right up to his face. "Well they're gone now," she breathed as a smile tugged at her lips.

Percy nodded, then paused before smiling widely again. "You know what? It's better to be safe than sorry."

It was Annabeth's turn to look confused as Percy leaned over and grabbed the basket once more.

"Do you trust me?" Percy whispered and Annabeth could only nod. "Then jump!"

Together they jumped and Percy pulled Annabeth over the cliff and into the lake with an air bubble around them.

Annabeth was grinning now, "This is where we had our first underwater kiss exactly one month ago!"

Percy smiled at her as he pulled a blue cake out of his basket. "And, now it is also the place where we will have an amazing underwater picnic. With no more interruptions"

Annabeth tackled Percy to the ground to kiss him again, and the cake lay there forgotten.


End file.
